staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Lipca 2013
TVP 1 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1517; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1518; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Las bliżej nas - Edukacja leśna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Strefa bezpieczeństwa odc. 2 Kieszonkowcy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Polski Wynalazek 2013 - odc. 2; reportaż; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - Szczęśliwy troll, odc. 41 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Młoda krew, odc. 22 (The Kung Fu Kid); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Piękny SpongeBob z telewizji, odc. 47 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Barcelona w Gdańsku; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 15 Wojciech i Piotr Cugowscy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 6 (Royal Pains - odc. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1968); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barcelona w Gdańsku; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 22 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Barcelona w Gdańsku; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na tropie polskich wędlin; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Europa to my - /9/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Talent - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barcelona w Gdańsku; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2645; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfy i smoki, odc. 5 (St. Smurf and the Dragon); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:03 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:05 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Lechia Gdańsk - FC Barcelona ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Lechia Gdańsk - FC Barcelona; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Wrzuć na luuuz - Telefon; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Weekendowe Kino Jedynki - Zaginiony skarb Wielkiego Kanionu (Lost Treasure of the Grand Canyon, The); film przygodowy kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Farhad Mann; wyk.:Shannen Doherty, Michael Shanks, JR Burne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Męska rzecz na Dzikim Zachodzie - Odstrzał (Shoot Out); western kraj prod.USA (1971); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Dom Sary; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Zygmunt Lech, Aleksander Sajkow; wyk.:Hanna Balińska, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Mirosław Krawczyk, Danuta Balicka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zagubieni VI - odc. 6/18 (Lost VI, ep. 6 Sundown); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 10/15 - Bliźniak, czyli pieniądz robi pieniądz; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Wojna domowa - odc. 10/15 - Zagraniczny gość; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:25, 9:15, 10:00 Pogoda: 8:20, 9:10, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 7/7 - Nasz człowiek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Wielkie ucieczki zwierzaków - odc. 5 / 5 (Great animal escapes - ep. 5 / 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 The Voice of Poland. - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1981; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 84 "W jakim wieku?" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 85 "Praca Tomka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 10/18 - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 58; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 58; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 XVII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2013 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:10 XVII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2013 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 XVII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2013 (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:20 Złoto dezerterów - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Cassandra Wilson w Warszawie (2); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Gry uliczne; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs, Justyna Kulczycka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Tu kobiety - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Sopot Miasto Sztuki; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Rozmowy o nadziei - Cud w medycynie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Palce lizać - Grillowanie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Rowerowo; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dom marzeń - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Akademia zdrowia - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 82; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Forum Panoramy 17:15 Lębork; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Tak czy inaczej - O kolorach; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Sam na Sam z Trusem; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Aktywni 50+sezon 2 - Aktywni 50+ odc.10/ II; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Drugie życie Generała; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Wakacje; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Powiew wolności; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Mirosław Hermaszewski - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Panorama 22:15 Panorama Sport 22:20 Pogoda 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:18 Dzień na wyścigach - Sopot; STEREO, 16:9 23:48 Wrogowie ludu (Enemies of the People); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Thet Sambath, Rob Lemkin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Dogonić świat - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Polska według Kreta - odc. 82; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:22 Prawdę mówiąc - Mirosław Hermaszewski - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Aktywni 50+ odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:46 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:01 Wrogowie ludu (Enemies of the People); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:31 Prawdę mówiąc - Mirosław Hermaszewski - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:13 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:21 Akademia zdrowia - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:40 Dom marzeń - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? 3 (2) - serial animowany 08.20 Superdzieciaki. Geniusze w pieluchach 2 - komedia, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 10.05 Ewa gotuje (185) - magazyn kulinarny 10.40 Aloha, Scooby-Doo - film animowany, USA 2005 12.15 Wakacje rodziny Johnsonów - komedia, USA 2004 14.15 Jaś Fasola (13, 8) - serial komediowy 15.15 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (7) - serial paradokumentalny 15.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (39) - serial paradokumentalny 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (369) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Magia bez tajemnic (12) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (252) - serial komediowy 20.10 Godzilla - film SF, USA 1998 22.55 Uniwersalny żołnierz: Powrót - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 00.35 Pytania i odpowiedzi - dramat kryminalny, USA 1990 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Perfekcyjna pani domu (6) - program rozrywkowy 08.55 Bitwa o dom (3) - reality show 09.55 Ugotowani (9) - program rozrywkowy 10.55 X Factor (7) - program rozrywkowy 12.15 Top Model. Zostań modelką (8) - reality show 13.15 Top Gear 19 (1) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (7) - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sekrety chirurgii (7) - reality show 16.30 Smakuj świat z Pascalem (2/8) - reality show 17.00 Surowi rodzice (7) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (1) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Rajdy terenowe: Baja Aragón (2/3) 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Pamiętnik - melodramat, USA 2004 22.30 Dziewczyna mojego kumpla - komedia, USA 2008 00.45 Ekipa wyrzutków - thriller, USA 1999 02.35 Rajdy terenowe: Baja Aragón (2/3) 02.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.55 Arkana magii (988) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:05 I Like It 5:55 Istne szaleństwo Odcinek: 2 6:55 Klub Winx Odcinek: 17 7:30 Klub Winx Odcinek: 18 8:00 Istne szaleństwo Odcinek: 3 8:55 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 9:55 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 6 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 312 12:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 12:30 Spadkobiercy 13:30 Spadkobiercy 14:30 List dla króla 16:50 Bruce Lee - legenda kung-fu 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 314 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:05 Armstrong 23:05 Kamienne serce 1:05 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 2:10 I Like It 3:00 4music 3:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVN 7 5:25 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 11 6:05 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 1 7:00 Mango - Telezakupy 9:05 Rodzinka jak inne Odcinek: 14 9:35 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 9 10:30 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 5 11:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 5 11:30 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 5 12:00 Nikomu ani słowa 14:00 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 21 15:30 Chuck Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 16:30 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 4 17:30 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 18 18:30 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 19:30 Nigdy nie będę twoja 21:35 Bohaterowie z przypadku 23:35 Więcej niż wszystko 1:35 Arkana magii 3:45 Ulice San Francisco Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 4:40 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 6:30 No problem! Odcinek: 5 7:05 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 211 8:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 5 8:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 6 9:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 7 9:40 Dzika banda znowu w akcji 11:50 Terra 13:35 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 14:55 Przygody Pinokia 16:50 Gorąca laska 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 20:00 W pułapce zła 21:55 Sukiyaki western django 0:00 Atomowa burza 1:50 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 211 2:45 Dyżur Odcinek: 8 3:10 Kręcimy z gwiazdami Odcinek: 5 3:55 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 11 4:20 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 13 4:45 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 211 5:05 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 2 5:30 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 3 Puls 2 6:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie Odcinek: 21 6:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie Odcinek: 22 7:00 Przedszkolaki 7:30 Przedszkolaki 7:45 Bajki animowane dla dzieci Odcinek: 51 8:20 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 2 8:30 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 3 8:50 Leonardo Odcinek: 15 9:05 Milusiaki Odcinek: 15 9:25 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 5 10:00 Mia i ja Odcinek: 20 10:30 Bindi: opowieści z dżungli Odcinek: 20 11:00 Brudna robota Odcinek: 19 12:00 Nalot na restaurację Odcinek: 3 13:00 Łowcy dzikich zwierząt Odcinek: 3 14:00 Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 15:00 Na pomoc! Krokodyl! Odcinek: 9 15:30 Na pomoc! Krokodyl! Odcinek: 10 16:00 Projekt: szczeniak Odcinek: 5 16:30 Projekt: szczeniak Odcinek: 6 17:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie Odcinek: 23 17:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie Odcinek: 24 18:00 Na żywo: policyjne pościgi Odcinek: 113 19:00 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 11 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa Odcinek: 15 20:55 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 22:00 Robocop Odcinek: 21 23:00 Władca lalek: oś zła 1:00 Erotyczne rozmowy Odcinek: 5 1:30 Piękni i ambitni Odcinek: 26 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 9 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 1 3:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 10 4:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 7 4:30 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 12 5:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 10 5:30 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 2 TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 730* - Detergenty i feromony; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 731* - Z igły widły; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 732* - Rodzina powinna sobie pomagać; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 733* - Bilans; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 734* - Chybiony interes; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 5/8 - Przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 24* (ost.); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 68 - Rabunek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Portugalia - "Za Tagiem" (34); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Siedlisko - odc. 6/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Bieszczadzki Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (150); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Europejski Stadion Kultury 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 25 "Kwestia zaufania" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 26 "Wielka wyprzedaż" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ale mądrale! - /6/; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Majotta - Bożena (270); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Corrida, odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - odc. 2 - Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 2/4 (odc. 2/4) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - magazyn polonijny (5); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Polskie drogi - odc. 1/11* - Misja specjalna - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Marek Walczewski, Zofia Mrozowska, Aleksander Bardini, Stanisław Zaczyk, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen, Stanisław Mikulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Europejski Stadion Kultury 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 25 "Kwestia zaufania" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 26 "Wielka wyprzedaż"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Corrida, odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:24 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - odc. 2 - Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 2/4 (odc. 2/4); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - magazyn polonijny (5); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Polskie drogi - odc. 1/11* - Misja specjalna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Chopin - Pragnienie miłości - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Adam Woronowicz, Bożena Stachura, Andrzej Zieliński, Marian Opania, Jerzy Zelnik, Jadwiga Barańska, Anna Radwan, Piotr Adamczyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Teksty Bałtyku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Klątwa skorpiona (Curse of the Jade Scorpion, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Woody Allen, Helen Hunt, Dan Aykroyd, Elizabeth Berkeley; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Dokument tygodnia - Pierwszy kowboj (The Very First Cowboy - The Czech Wild West); film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2010); reż.:Adela Kroupova; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Saga Rodu Dreptaków Fragment Koncertu Gala; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Książę sezonu - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Witold Orzechowski; wyk.:Beata Tyszkiewicz, Czesław Wołłejko, Zdzisław Wardejn, Halina Kossobudzka, Barbara Krafftówna, Jacek Nieżychowski, Jolanta Lothe, Piotr Fronczewski, Jan Himilsbach; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Teksty Bałtyku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 131 /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Gra o minikomputer; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 131 /2/; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Drumlersi; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 131 /3/; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Klasyczne albumy rocka - Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. I (.) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezerdy, Wiktor Zborowski, Jacek Sas - Uhrynowski, Robert Koltai, Anna Gornostaj, Kalina Jędrusik, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Primal Scream - koncert w hali Olimpia w Londynie (Primal Scream Live at Olimpia); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Panorama kina światowego - Hańba (Disgrace); dramat kraj prod.Australia (2008); reż.:Steve Jacobs; wyk.:John Malkovich, Jassca Haines, Fiona Press; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Studio Kultura - Konstelacja Jodorowsky; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Kino nocne - Konstelacja Jodorowsky (La Constellation Jodorowsky); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1994); reż.:Louis Mouchet; wyk.:Alejandro Jodorowsky; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:35 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Człowiek i natura (17); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Miejsce z historią - Świątniki Górne - kowale i dzwonnicy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 6/7 Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Sonda - Made In orbit; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (77) Azja - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Zaproszenie - Kameduli i ułani znad Wigier; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Cała prawda o... - odc. 3/10 - Michaił Gorbaczow (ep. 3/10 - Mickail Gorbatchev - Former Russian President); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia producenta nabojów i handlarza bronią na Ukrainie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Szansa na Sukces - Koncert laureatów 1998/1999 /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Wajrak na tropie - Pluszcz miłość na zabój - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Beria - historia bezprawia cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Beria - historia bezprawia cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 7/7 Powrót - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kalendarium historyczne - W rocznicę zamachu na Hitlera; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 18 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '80. Galowy koncert laureatów; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Zapowiedź - Strachy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Strachy; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1938); reż.:Eugeniusz Cękalski; wyk.:Hanka Karwowska, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Eugeniusz Bodo, Józef Węgrzyn, Jacek Woszczerowicz, Jan Kreczmar, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Józef Kondrat, Olgierd Skirgiełło-Jacewicz, Helena Buczyńska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Druga strona medalu; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Sensacje XX wieku - Beria - historia bezprawia cz. 3 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 18 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '80. Galowy koncert laureatów; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:30 Szansa na Sukces - Skaldowie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rozrywka Retro - Z kobietą w tytule - Agnieszka i inne; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Podróże z żartem - Kenia (9); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Mój pierwszy raz - (odc. 13); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Życie to Kabaret - Historia świata w/g Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Szansa na Sukces - Brathanki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza (153) - W Narviku ze smakiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 28 - Namibijskie bezdroża - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret TEY - Najlepiej nam było przed wojną /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 110; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kabaretożercy - (4); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Telepeerele - (13); widowisko rozrywkowe; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Szansa na Sukces - PIN; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki (17) - Dziki Zachód; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka (22) - Zbigniew Wodecki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 110; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Co nam w duszy gra - przeboje filmowe cz.1; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Co nam w duszy gra - przeboje filmowe cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Bezludna wyspa - Piotr Cyrwus, Bartłomiej Topa, Marcin Bosak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Życie to Kabaret - Historia świata w/g Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki (17) - Dziki Zachód; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Rozrywka Retro - Tę melodię znam. Przeboje z musicali; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:05 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak zdobyć chłopaka w 258 dni. - odc. 78 (Ciega a citas ep. 78); telenowela kraj prod.Argentyna (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Święta wojna - Hanys Cola (236); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Dom - odc. 21/25 - Naiwne pytania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Ranczo - odc. 57 - Człowiek z Rio - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Ranczo - odc. 58 - Obcy krajowcy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 60 "Gwiazda rocka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 61 "Biznes is biznes" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 62 "Walka z lenistwem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Tancerze - odc. 7 Kwestia zaufania; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Ranczo - odc. 59 - Doktor Wezół - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Ranczo - odc. 60 - Włoski rozłącznik - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Ranczo - odc. 61 - Honor i zęby trzonowe - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 7/10 - Pantomima - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Czas honoru - odc. 12 Za murem - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 106 - Sztuka dojrzewania - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 63 'Bal maturalny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 64 "Wakacje w lubuskiem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 65 "Nowe zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9 - Pierwsza noc - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Ranczo - odc. 70 - Seks nocy letniej - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 107 - Czarna wdowa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oficerowie - odc. 2/13 - Druga strona lustra - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Pitbull - odc. 5; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 29 (Lie to me s. II ep. Delinquent); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Czas honoru - odc. 12 Za murem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:20 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Bastad: 1/4 F (1) (Turniej WTA - Bastad: 1/4 F (1)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Bastad: 1/4 F (2) (Turniej WTA - Bastad: 1/4 F (2)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Jeździectwo - Festiwal WKKW w Baborówku; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 12:20 Wspomnienia Złotej Eli; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Bastad: 1/2 F (1) (Turniej WTA - Bastad: 1/2 F (1)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Bastad: 1/2 F (2) (Turniej WTA - Bastad: 1/2 F (2)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:10 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Polski - Toruń dz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Lechia Gdańsk - FC Barcelona; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Polski - Toruń dz. 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 20 (81) Indie "Skarby Kerali"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (64) - Szafir - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 56 "Instrukcja obsługi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 57 "Nudzi mi się" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 58 "Pstrykasz więc jesteś" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Tajemniczy ślad z przeszłości odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Dan. Al. Inf. C. III. 10 - 11... - uff odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Strefa 3D - Polita; reportaż; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Złote runo - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Zbigniew Mazurek, Sylwia Ross, Monika Bolly, Wiesław Rudzki, Roman Kondratiuk, Stanisława Celińska, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 10; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Kayah; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 20 (81) Indie "Skarby Kerali"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (64) - Szafir - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 20 (82) Indie "Rozlewiska Kerali"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (65) - Cyganie morza - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Strefa 3D - 4:13 do Katowic; thriller; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 50. KFPP Opole 2013 - Gala jubileuszowa (1); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 30 Londyn "Brytyjska chwała" (110); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pitbull - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Pitbull - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Psy - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Jaskółka, Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Jerzy Bończak, Tadeusz Huk, Marek Frąckowiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Magdalena Dandourian, Artur Żmijewski, Walerij Prijomychow, Siergiej Szakurow, Edward Lubaszenko, Jan Machulski, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksander Bednarz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.10 Rodzina Kanderów 09.55 Weekend z TVS 10.05 Zawodowi rodzice 10.40 Sięgnij po zdrowie 10.55 Ogrody od A do Z 11.15 Weekend z TVS 11.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.15 Weekend z TVS 13.30 Śląskie od kuchni 14.05 Na oczach świadków 14.45 Powietrzna policja 15.15 Tajemnice czarnych skrzynek 16.10 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.00 Weekend z TVS 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.20 Weekend z TVS 20.25 Koncert w TVS 22.05 Niewyjaśnione historie 23.05 Archeolog detektyw 00.00 Świat w pigułce